


Lunchtime fun

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Blow Job, Fluff, M/M, Random little story, Sandwich making, cute robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>robert eats Aaron for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime fun

It was lunch time and Robert had arranged to meet Aaron for lunch in the back room of the pub. Robert arrived before Aaron and started to make himself a sandwich. 

Aaron was late, he quickly walked through from the pub to meet Robert in the back room. 

Robert didn't hear Aaron walk in, he was busy constructing his mighty sandwiches. 

“Sorry Mr Ham, sorry Mr Cheese, and as for you Mr Pickle…”

Next thing Robert heard was the roar of laughter coming from behind him. 

Robert turned round with bright red cheeks. 

“You are adorable” Aaron grinned with love. 

Robert shook his head. 

“Oh god. never tell anyone about that..”

Robert turned back round, trying not to show how embarrassed he was feeling. 

Aaron could see how red his cheeks went. 

“Sorry, your just so cute”

“Don't you mean, manly and overwhelmingly sexy.”

Aaron smiled and walked over to stand behind him. Reaching his arms around his middle, placing his hands softly on his boyfriends chest. 

As Aaron pushed his crotch into Robert, suddenly eating a sandwich is the last thing on Roberts mind. 

“What you doing there lover boy, trying to get me excited”

Robert pushed his bum back into Aaron, all the while still trying to make his sandwich. 

Aaron moved closer and whispered into Robert ear. 

“I can think of something else you could eat instead, it will taste better then that sandwich”

Robert smiled while Aaron kissed his neck. 

“Oh yeah, can I spread some pickle on it.”

Aaron burst out laughing. 

“You can spread what ever you want on it, if it means your going to lick it off.”

Robert turned around and kissed Aaron’s mouth softly. 

“Actually, not pickle… Brown sauce.” Robert smirked. 

“Err no, hate the smell of brown sauce.” Aaron moaned while pulling a face. 

“Ok then… Maybe some mustard!.” Robert said with wide eyes. 

“Aaron backed away.. Hell NO!”

Robert Laughed at the thought. 

“Ok, maybe not mustard.”

Robert turned Aaron around, pushing him into the kitchen counter. He reached around to the front of Aaron's jeans and started to undo his belt. 

“Wow Robert, not here. Let's go up stairs.”

“It might be fun.” Robert smiled

Robert continued to to undo Aaron's belt. 

“We can't.” Aaron laughed, placing his hands on Roberts. 

“It's kinda hot don't you think, anyone could walk in.”

Aaron didn't want to admit it but it did make him excited. 

When Aaron didn't say anything, but let out a small moan as Robert pushed his hard crotch into Aaron. Robert knew Aaron wanted to do it. 

Robert smiled and turned Aaron around so he was facing him. He moved his hands down Aaron's chest and returned to undoing Aaron's belt.  
Aaron moved his hips slightly towards Robert. 

“What about your sandwich?” 

Robert turned round to look at it on the other side of the kitchen. 

“I’ll save it for afterwards. even let you have some if your good”

Aaron laughed and grabbed hold of Roberts face, kissing him. Robert made use of his hands and finally undid Aaron's belt, along with his jeans button and zip. He reached inside of Aaron's boxers and grabbed hold of his dick, making Aaron moan. 

Robert pulled away from the kiss and moved down Aaron's body until his knees hit the kitchen floor and his face was level with Aaron's crotch. He looked up at Aaron and gave him a cheeky look. 

“You ready big boy”

Aaron laughed. 

“Yeah”

Aaron put his hand on Roberts cheek and stroked his jaw. 

Your so beautiful Robert. 

“Shut up, you plank.”

Aaron's heart filled with love. 

Robert reached up and pulled Aaron’s jeans and boxers down to his knees, taking in the sight of Aaron in all his glory. He had seen every part of Aaron many times, but every time he did his heart rate would spike and every bit of blood in his body would rush south. He pressed down on his own crotch giving it some greatly need pressure. 

Aaron leaned his head back and moaned as Robert slid his hands up Aaron's legs, making his way to Aaron's cock. His legs felt like jelly as Robert moved his face closer and breathed hot air over the head on Aaron dick. Aaron put his hand on Robert shoulder to steady himself. 

Robert was loving the way he made Aaron feel. 

There was suddenly a noise from the pub, Aaron and Robert both froze. .

“Shit” Aaron lent down to pull his jeans up. 

Robert soon stopped him. 

“Hey, not so quick. There's no one coming, well… apart from you in a couple of minutes.” Robert laughed. 

“This is not funny. My mum could walk in. I don't want her to see you sucking my dick.”

“Chill out. Who ever it was they've gone now.”

Robert slowly removed Aaron's hands from his jeans, while he got back to what he was doing before he was so rudely interrupted. 

“No, this is a bad ide…”

Aaron was cut off from the feeling of Roberts mouth wrapped around his cock. Suddenly the worry was gone. 

Robert knew how to please Aaron. He knew just how to get him off quickly, and that’s exactly what they needed at this moment in time. 

Aaron looked down to see Roberts head bobbing up and down. The sight of Roberts lips around him was making him feel faint. As Robert worked Aaron dick he grabbed the base using his hand and mouth at the same time. 

Aaron couldn't help bucking his hips towards Robert.  
Robert had no complaints, he loved making Aaron feel this way. Aaron's hands found his way to Roberts hair and pulled tight.

After a few minute or so of hair pulling, Aaron bucked his hips and quickly came in Roberts mouth without warning. 

“Shit, sorry” Aaron moaned as the came down from the high. 

Robert pulled off from around Aaron and swallowed it all down. He stood up and wiped his mouth. 

“Don't worry, I love it”

Aaron smiled and pulled his boxers and jeans up. 

Robert had some of Aaron juice running down his chin. Robert wiped it with his finger and licked it clean. 

“Eww” Aaron pulled a face. 

“Hey, iv seen you do a lot worse”

Aaron blushed and pulled Robert in for a kiss.  
He could feel Robert hard dick on his leg. 

“You want me to sort that out for you”

Aaron looked down to Roberts hard on pushing through his jeans. 

“Well I wouldn't mind.”Robert smiled. 

Aaron was about to undo Roberts belt when Chas walked him. 

“Hey guys, what you two doing”

They both tried to act normal, while Robert quickly grabbed his sandwich and sat down at the table, trying to hide his excited penis clearly visible through his jeans. 

“Errrr, nothing. Just getting some lunch.”

Aaron looked at Robert and smirked at the thought of Roberts erection making him uncomfortable. 

“Oh, I think I'll join you.” Chas said. 

Aaron and Robert both look at each other with disappointed faces. 

Chas sat down next to Robert at the table.  
Aaron could see how uncomfortable he was, trying to eat his sandwich acting normal.

Aaron started to find it funny. 

“Umm, actually I think I'll get something at the café.”

Robert looked shocked at what Aaron said, Pleaded with his eyes looking at Aaron to stay. 

“Thought you were having lunch with me.” Robert said with a nervous high tone. 

Aaron smiled and dipped his head, trying not to laugh. 

“Changed my mind. Anyway you used the last of the bread, il just get something from the café.”

Aaron smiled and walked towards the door, only turning round to see a very angry looking Robert looking back at him. 

Aaron got half way down the road when he got a text. 

Robert: you are so dead. I hate you. 

He burst out laughing and text back. 

Aaron: I'll make it up to, it will be worth it. I promise. Love you xxxxxx

2 minutes later 

Robert: I love you too xxxxxx. Ps. I want that thing you do to me that I love. You know which thing I mean. Twice. 

Aaron smiled. He was so lucky to have Robert.


End file.
